Dangantalia
by ghostsouls
Summary: Near the earths centre lies and special school for only the truly gifted and talented. One boy know as Ivan Braginski, formally just an ordinary of an ordinary high school life is about to take a horrifically drastic turn. For the school known of hope is hiding some dark, horrifying, despair filled secrets with murderous consequences.
1. Prologue: Part 1

Standing in the centre of the world, they say that an academy was built nearly as high as the havens themselves; surrounded by various tall and intimidating buildings, those that hold much great importance to the world and its adversaries. At the very top of a mountain of miraculous height, with a various glorious foundation of optimism itself; Hope peeks academy.

Its architecture is incredibly odd, in resemblance to an old mansion in a highly modern yet mysterious city. It's an ultra-exclusive high end academy, what's odd is that almost nobody seems to know about it, it's shrouded in anonymous and cryptic information which is for the governments eyes only.

There is only one rumor that I truly know of, Graduate? You are destined to a fabulous lifestyle of fame and riches. I also know that during it's almost 800 years of history every single student escalated their roles into beyond what they had with them when they entered.

It's goal? To raise the earths 'hope' that will hold this planets future in its arms, that defiantly sounds exciting. I only see from the dusted and decaying, silver coated sign on the wall 'Hopes peek: Promoting the planets confidence one…' and then in trails off into deterioration; sort of sad really.

To be accepted here as a student you must fulfill both qualifications.

**A. ****You must be currently enrolled at a high-school, anywhere in the world.**

**B. ****You must excel at your destined field, whatever it may be.**

Only one which applies to me.

Hello, my name Ivan, Ivan Braginski. And I stand in front of this wondrous mansion like school, thinking…why?

As you can probably tell, I am just an ordinary high-school student, I have no exceptional talents or skills, the only thing odd about me is that people seem to be slightly afraid of me; I have an incredibly hard time telling why though, or that perhaps I can drink a lot of vodka and not get drunk or ill despite being underage. I have no powers, I can't even kick a football into a goal post, without a goal keeper!

I have basic likes and dislikes, nothing really odd there. If I did have any positive personality traits, I would say that I consider everyone my friend, I am generally a warm loving person, not that very many people actually see me that way.

Although it gives me great confusion, there is somewhat of a reason why such an insignificant person would be entering a mansion of learning such as this.

Such an extraordinary and thought-provoking place chills me with its presence. It all happened yesterday, on an internet bulletin board. It was intriguing, each student possessing a unique and special talent, far past the average expected for anyone, young or old. They were each given a title 'Super high school level'. One young boy know as 'Super high school level blogger' he appeared to have bright red eyes and a bright expression on his face. Another 'Super high school level composer; with large glasses and deep brown hair. A third with dirty blond hair and purple framed glasses, something unsettled me about his appearance, I couldn't tell what though, he was known as 'Super-high school level hero'. Super high school level leader, Super high school level cross dresser, Super high school level romantic, Super high school level cat lover, the list went on and on.

It made me feel like I had fallen head first into a pack of wolfs whilst wearing a sheep's costume, I would surely get eaten up and spat back up.

And to further the mystery of this grand building lost within the puzzle of earth. None of the children on the list appeared anywhere I searched on the internet. It's as if their existence had been wiped completely clean from any knowledge source.

And then…well you get me…who wouldn't get any internet searches anyhow, I have no achievements or merits for any field what so ever. This drove some of my thoughts wild, how could someone as ordinary as me get into a place such as this? How could I possibly match up against such remarkable 'super high school level' students?

It says so, however on the acceptance letter. 'Congratulations, you have been picked from a large draw circulating every high school on the planet'. 'As a winner of such an amazing draw, you shall be awarded and attended our fabulous high school as 'Super high school level good-luck'.

The made it stupidly clear in the letter that the only reason I am to attended this place is plain and simple luck.

Standing here and trembling, this is probably just a huge misunderstanding; perhaps they will let me go after I enter, knowing they sent it to the wrong person. It would make sense at least.

After some time I stopped freezing in a dramatic statue position for at least half an hour. Even though I would usually be the person to rush straight inside without forward thought, something about this place…made me stop. And I just don't know why. I looked at my letter again, the edges where scratched off, and their where stains at the side of page. I looked at its text once again, 'New students report to the hall: 9pm.'.

After some time I eventually plucked up the courage to open it's great doors with old, golden hinges and dusted, chipped wooden frames. Giving it a heavy push, reveled a quiet entrance hall, with not another human in sight. I started to wonder to myself. The hall itself had cold marble flooring and unwelcoming white columns and statues which seemed to look you in the eye. The wallpaper was peeling off the walls they were placed on. Despite all the obvious decay and scrap it was fairly clean, it also had a bright red carpet with some gold outline too it. It almost made you feel like a celebrity, but then again, most of the other here probably felt like that all the time.

I peered at the large grandfather clock situated in the corner '8:10' so there was still a good 50 minutes left before everyone had to get here. Perhaps it was just my nerves, I came here too early simply because of that, which is very odd because I don't usually worry that much. But going to a new high-school full of people excelling in fields destined to become famous would be somewhat intimidating even to me.

"Perhaps I will just take a look around, it's an amazing place to be in anyway" I said cheerfully to myself. Taking my first steps into what seemed like a great day…turned so very different…

Suddenly to stomach started to churn and my mind began to warp causing my vision to become sickening and blurred. I wound and wound deep inside me; I felt like I was being turned inside out and spun around at a light-speed loop.

After the loop came, dangerous darkness as the world around began to fade out to complete black, feeling little pain as I hit the floor with a 'thud'.

And…that is where my life ended.

* * *

Begin Part 1: Welcome to Despair in Hopes academy.


	2. Prologue: Part 2

As I feel the slow shadows bring me upwards…I finally awaken under a dull, temperate light.

…where am I…

I had awoken on a large, hard wooden desk with decaying qualities.

My neck felt stiff as if it hadn't moved in a long time. My body was startled and still. I had awoken in a classroom, or at least that's what I thought it was…one of which I had never seen before. On the floor where wooden panels, the kind the creaked on the ground of you tried to step on them, the walls where plain white with nothing special or individual about them at all. In front of me was rows and rows of old wooden desks one after the over. At the centerpiece was a chalkboard, that looked like it hadn't been used In a while, above it sat an analogue clock with a time that read '9:10' a whole hour had already passed without me even realizing.

After I stopped feeling dizzy I decided, looking around the empty room I noticed a security camera, highly odd but the world has been getting progressively more dangerous lately, perhaps they wanted to keep an eye on people. I also noticed a tough wooden panning over where the widows would be, so nobody from the outside could see in, and nobody from the inside could see out…

I tried hitting it…bang bang…nothing happened. It was thick and dense. Security cameras and boarded up windows? This place must be really cautious I thought to myself. Wandering around I noticed the desk I was on earlier, oddly enough a small pamphlet, it was very cheap and nasty looking, not only that but it was handwritten in barely legible handwriting. You think a high-end school like this could afford and make proper pamphlets. Squinting I could see that it read 'Guide for new students' 'a fantastic new semester has started!' 'Such an amazing world lays for you beyond here at hope peaks academy!' World? That's sort an insult considering this is just a school, a measly school could not match up the wonders of the world itself.

Perhaps I tripped and fell? Perhaps I fainted and forgot everything? At least I know I'm in the school building. But nevertheless, staying here something felt very…wrong…the windows covered…the security cameras almost everywhere I looked….it felt like a prison. I barley understood a thing, though I am sure it would all come clear to me eventually…perhaps I should go back to the entrance hall.

Opening the heavy doors revealed to me a corridor under a pink light with the same wooden floor boreds, this place, unlike the others seemed fairly well kept and organized. It had a somewhat creepy essence to it, not that I minded that much though, me being me. Going through the vast and mysterious rooms eventually lead me to narrow passageway under a subtle light, unlike the other garish bright pink ones. Before the main door there was a sign, which read 'Hostel of fear and despair'. It didn't sound pleasant… I entered trying to remind myself that everything will be okay. I had eventually made my way to the entrance hall a second time. But this time…they waited…

A short man with blond hair going to almost his shoulders spoke first. "So…you're the new student" the look on his face seemed surprised. I have no idea why he would be…considering he was surrounded by new students and their faces.

Stuttering… I managed to spit something out. "So...you are my new…?" I was cut in mid-sentence by a man with a fancy accent and a deep purple uniform. "Yes, yes we are the new students starting at Hope Peeks academy".

A man with short yellow hair, a small white hat and a green uniform spoke next. "So there are fifteen of us…interesting…"

A man with blue eyes and very short blond hair, shouted swiftly afterwards. "What are you doing Mr Ivan? Your lateness will not be tolerated; you should have been here at nine"! "Honestly, you should look forward more! I will let you off this time but next time…" He trailed off. "Gaah! Stop shouting! You're hurting my eardrums!" A small boy was shaking at the side; it was hard to tell whether it was just all the nerves or the shouting that was getting to him. I tried to approach him, as he was on the verge of crying; suddenly a far larger student with grey hair and a stern expression, complete with piercing red eyes step in front of him. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" His tone was aggressive. "Picking on the smaller kids like that!" He then proceeded to laugh, an awfully annoying laugh… A man from the back shouted, "Stop hogging my spot-light, don't you think we should all introduce ourselves, me going first of course!". The same man with blue eyes turned around to him, "Wait, we don't have time for that!". I could hear giggling from the side of the room, it came from a chipper boy with red hair with a fancy curl sticking out from the side of it. "Hehe, But don't you will think it would be good if we all knew each other a little better?". "We should all at least know each others names!". A tall man with brown hair, glasses and a mole at the side of his cheek agreed. "Yes, I think getting to know each other would be a great idea." A man with black hair and an oriental costume looked up. "Of course, I mean if we all found out now we can save time later on…"

After looking these people up on the internet, it will be very exciting to know what they are really like. And so my journey at Hope's peak academy begins…


	3. Prologue: Part 3a

I quickly surveyed the area, the room was covered from head to toe in metal, its most prominent feature was a huge metal bulkhead, covering almost half the centre wall. It was as if this place was a military facility. Cameras with odd aspects, lined the walls, watching…watching…

This was making me feel slightly uneasy, was this really the same entrance hall? Wait! Is that a machine gun pointing from the walls! Trying to avert my eyes, I came across a small television screen; I wondered why they would need that too. This is all very odd, even by my standards.

I eventually plucked up the courage to speak the one of the students.

**Super High-school level Romantic: Francis Bonnefoy**

Francis is a flirt in the best way possible, he dabbles in cooking and acknowledges everyone's beauty, rumor has it that no matter who you are he can make you feel good about yourself.

"Hello, I'm Ivan Braginski, but you can just call me Ivan, I am looking forward to making friends here at this new school, what about you?". "My name is Francis Bonnefoy, I'm a romantic you know, but there is no way I am going to flirt with you". He looked up at me with his light blue eyes and smiled. "Oh, thats okay, I muttered out". I forced a smile. "We all just have to support each and we will get through this, right". He seemed hesitant. Perhaps it was just the situation…or even me.

I moved on to prevent the awkwardness. Oh great, that obnoxious one from earlier just had to get another loud-mouthed comment in.

**Super High-school level Blogger: ** **Gilbert Beilschmidt**

As I squinted my eyes, I had finally noticed that this was; in fact Super High-School level blogger, Gilbert. He still seemed to be giggling away, at himself. "So, what's your name!". I couldn't get a word in edgeways… "Ha, that's not important, mine is the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt!".

Gilbert had been blogging for almost his whole life, his blog has over 500,000 page views every day, and the blog itself has over 100,000 followers. Why can't my tumblr account be like that?

"I am here to make this school as awesome as I am!" "And nobody here is going to stop me, especially not you, freak!". That was a little harsh…I'm sick of this guy tooting his own trumpet, so I moved on.

**Super High-school level Pasta Chef: Feliciano Vargas**

I then approached a lively boy with red hair and a deep blue uniform, I wondered how he could see, his eyes seemed permanently shut, or at the very least they were shut the whole time I was talking to him. He was wearing a deep cobalt uniform and large brown boots.

"Hello, my name is Feliciano Vargas, and you?" He shook my hand vigorously with a cheery smile on his face; he seemed enthusiastic to meet me.

Feliciano's father was a famous chef, he learned to cook at a very young age, it's thought that his pasta dishes are some of the best in the whole world.

"Hello, I am Ivan, I am very pleased to meet you", I said as I greeted him.

"Even if you do intimidate a little, I will be very happy to get to know better". He still had that grin on his face.

"Yes" I said. "I would like that". I grinned back and moved on.

I noticed that small boy shaking in the corner again, I wanted to try and make him feel better.

Once again, however I failed.

"Hey…are you okay" I asked him. He turned around and looked at him with an incredibly wide eyed expression, and immediately turned away. "No, I don't like strangers talking to me…no not me…no…go away". He panicked.

**Super high-school level poet: Raivis Galante **

Raivis was a poet with almost all his works published of which he began to write when he was 10. He his especially famous for his romantic works and has attendant many prestigious and locations. His works have been translated into over 40 languages and has fans from almost all over the world.

I stuttered; "Look, I was just trying to make you feel better, were all in the same situation after all". By the expression on his face I could tell he wasn't amused. I looked him in the eye, as kindly as I could. "No…no get away from me…" "Your too scary!" he whispers turned to yelling; he got away from me.

Walking around in the very corners of the room, I noticed a man in a long blue coat and a pair of glasses with a mole over his right cheek; he turned to face me, "Yes, what" he scoffed.

**Super high-school level composer: Roderich Edelstein**

Roderich was a world-renowned composer and had a beyond gifted ability for the piano. Out of all the songs he composed, you would have heard a least one of them. Although a large proportion of his work falls under the 'classical' genre he could write in any genre he wanted to. But of course he didn't.

"Hello my name is Ivan; and I am here purely because of luck…and you?".

"I'm Roderich Edelstein, I'm a super high-school level composer".

"Are you…lost?" I tried to ask a politely as I could so not make him feel pressured or embarrassed.

"Lost…" He sneered... "I am not lost I am…"

I pointed to the rest of the group, "Everyone is over there…" I forced a smirk.

"They are?!" He seemed surprised the blushed, "Oops". He them immediately rushed over the where the others where, obviously forgetting about me in the process.

Oh well…I guess I'm used to that kind of thing…


End file.
